


Geburtstags-Geschenk für Afractionof

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Fanfiction gift for afractionof. You inspire me all the time. DirkJane fluff oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geburtstags-Geschenk für Afractionof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afractionof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afractionof/gifts).



Dirk thinks Jane makes the best casseroles he’s ever tasted. Hers are expertly crafted with obvious love and care. She uses egg noodles, canned tuna, and Campbell’s cream of mushroom soup. Hers are better than the ones his ex used to make. She uses garlic powder and peas, some Tabasco is always thrown in for good measure. His ex never went any farther than salt and pepper, whereas Jane had an entire spice rack that he’s taken the time to memorize. Jane is pouring another glass of lemonade from the carton, a single curl of black hair falls across her forehead. He watches her put the carton back on the table and tuck her lock of hair back with all the ease he’s come to expect from her.

"This is fantastic." Dirk tells her. He always thinks everything she makes is the best thing he’s ever tasted, no matter what it is. He just enjoys being with her. It’s all very charming and old fashioned, the two of them having dinner like this, her kissing him when he comes home from work, the house spotless, dinner ready as soon as he steps through the door. Jane smiles at him, her eyes sparkle with warmth. Dirk knows she doesn’t need the praise, but it feels nice being able to give her the compliments she deserves. He wants to be the one that makes her smile. He puts the fork down and takes Jane’s hand up for a kiss.

 

"It’s my great-grandmother’s recipe," Jane says. He holds her hand across the table, listening to her. "I found it in one of her old cookbooks. I always liked going through her old recipes when I was younger."

 

Dirk finishes his meal, never letting go of Jane’s hand. It feels nice being here with her. It’s what they both want, although sometimes Dirk can’t believe how lucky he is. Jane is polished and sweet, confident and fun. He feels safe with her, everything is so easy when they’re together. He loves everything about her, and he’s eager to get into bed with her later tonight so he can fall asleep with her head on his chest. He enjoys their nights together, the way Jane cuddles up to him, her body warm and soft.

 

"I’m happy that you liked it, I mean I worried that you might have gotten tired of salmon or tilapia," Jane says. "Is it really alright? I know you told me your ex used to make something like this, I’d hate for-"

"Jane, it’s fine. Better even," He reassures her. "No one else’s cooking can compare to yours."

 

"It means a lot to me that you’d say that." Jane says. He knows that sometimes he can be a bit sensitive about his ex since it was a recent breakup, and he knows she can feel hurt when anything she does gets compared to his ex. They’re both fragile people inside,and they both need that reassurance whenever they feel that low-self esteem creeping through.

And they try their hardest to make sure the other person knows they are loved. They do little things for each other, a compliment here, a hug there. Dirk does feel better whenever he sees Jane smiling at him when he tells her about his day. He wants her right now, he wants all of her all at once. The taste of her skin, the way she moans like a woman brought back from the brink. He adores her, and he loves showing her how much she means to him. He never thought he’d be in a place like this, experiencing domestic bliss with her but here they are, and there she was, all charm and sweet as the pie she had made for dessert that was currently cooling on top of the stove.

 

After dessert Dirk helped Jane put the left overs away and did the dishes for her. Jane kisses Dirk’s neck and hugs him from behind, her hands on his hips, her fingers gently brushing below the belt line. He’s already hard, but he has to finish these dishes, if they aren’t washed and rinsed properly they can get spots. He can’t rush this, it has to be done perfectly. He pushes against Jane a little bit, and she laughs and pushes back.

 

"After you’re done there, do you want to watch a movie?" Jane asks.

 

"Sure. Hey, what do you wanna watch tonight? The Maltese Falcon, or Bringing Up Baby?"

 

"Well we saw Casablanca last night, why don’t we enjoy some comedy to balance it out?"

 

Dirk smiles as he puts the last dish away to dry on the rack. He turns around and hugs her, squeezing her against him. “I was hoping you’d pick Hepburn.”

She giggles as she hugs him, “I’ll always pick Hepburn, always.”

 

"What if it came down to Audrey or Katherine?"

 

Jane groans, “Don’t make me choose!”

 

Dirk laughs and leads her to the couch. They cuddle up together, wrapping themselves in the quilt that they bought on their trip to Ontario last year. Dirk feels Jane’s head resting on his shoulder, her arms and legs entwined with his. It feels so nice being here with her, just the two of them together like this, enjoying each others company while they watched one of their black and white movies. Dirk kisses Jane’s bare shoulders, making her gasp when he licks the slight dip where her shoulders and neck meet. She smells like lemons and vanilla extract, and he can’t get enough.

 

"I like coming home to you," Dirk tells her, holding her closer while running his hands over her sides. Jane looks up at him and kisses him on the cheek. He leans down to kiss her lips, pink with the shine of that lip balm she loves to wear.

 

They have sex on the couch, their movements slow and sweet, with a practiced ease that comes from years of friendship and trust. Dirk loves the way Jane looks when they’re together like this. As much as he likes her polished 50s aesthetic, when she’s come undone and her curls fall haphazardly out of the pins she keeps them tucked under, it does things to him. She’s so beautiful, and when she’s like this, he knows she’s the one.

 

Dirk’s back is covered in sweat, but it’s not from the quilt that covers them, it’s from the exertion of their activities. He’ll have to wash the blanket, steam clean the cushions. They can’t have company for a while, the smell of their sex hovers around them. They don’t care though, they’re happy together like this. Dirk pushes the thoughts of cleaning out of his mind and focuses on the here and now, on Jane lying under him, her legs wrapped around his hips, her tightness enveloping him as they pulsate together.

 

"That was nice." Jane tells him, kissing his nose.

 

"It was," Dirk agrees. He looks at the tv which is showing the dvd menu. "We missed the end of the movie."

 

Jane glances at the screen, then looks back at Dirk. “Press play, we can watch it again.”

He reaches for the remote while still inside her, finds it, and presses play. He puts the remote on the coffee table, then returns to Jane. He kisses her deeply, getting hard again just from her moans and the way she cards her hands through his hair. They end up having sex again and again, until Jane is filled up and Dirk is drenched in sweat and neither of them can keep their legs up anymore.


End file.
